


From Behind The Lens

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Facial, Fucked Stupid, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Porn Star Derek Hale, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, anal gape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek is an amateur porn star and his husband Stiles is his very enthusiastic cameraman.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162
Collections: gay partner/sub shared with stranger/others





	From Behind The Lens

Stiles leaned back on his heels from where he was kneeling on the end of the bed, pulling back the zoom on the hand-held camera to get the whole view of what was happening on the bed. Derek was on all fours, his face slack with pleasure and a string of drool was staining his chin. 

“Does it feel good babe?” Stiles asked, the excitement obvious in his voice as he zoomed in on his husband’s face, making sure to show the fresh line of drool that was spilling out of Derek’s opened mouth. 

“S-So good, Uncle Peter is so big inside.” Derek moaned before his eyes rolled up into his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. 

“Just how you like it, babe,” Stiles grinned as he zoomed out and shifted to the side of the bed to get a shot of Peter’s cock sliding in and out of his nephew’s ass. Stiles leaned over as Peter groped Derek’s ass cheeks and pried them apart so the camera could get a good shot of the way his cock was spreading Derek’s hole wide. 

“Your Uncle is going to leave your hole gaping and ruined by the time he’s done with you,” Stiles’ hand came into view and his finger traced Derek’s soft, stretched rim and with a wicked grin that was hidden from the camera, he pressed his finger into his husband alongside Peter’s cock. 

“Ohhh!” Derek cried out, back arching and Stiles made sure to get that shot before removing his finger and leaned back again before zooming in and making sure to get the shot of Peter’s heavy balls slapping against his nephew’s ass as he fucked into him. 

“Uncle Peter, ah, harder!” Derek begged as he was rocked back and forth thanks to the power behind Peter’s thrusts. 

“My nephew is such a slut,” Peter gave a throaty laugh as he slapped Derek’s ass and Stiles knew he was going to slow that spank down so Derek’s audience could see the ripple of skin. 

“You are such a good slut,” Stiles praised as he moved back around to get another shot of Derek’s face and was rewarded with the sight of Derek’s eyes going cross-eyed and had what the internet called a ‘fucked stupid’ look on his face. 

“Look at you, taking your uncle’s cock like the filthy whore you are.” Stiles praised as he tugged his boxers around his thighs and his erect cock sprung into the view of the camera in front of Derek’s face. 

“Damn right he is, I can’t wait to blow my load inside my nephew’s slutty ass,” Peter grunted as he grabbed Derek’s hair, yanking his face up higher as Stiles shuffled closer as his cock throbbed in his hand. 

“He’s going to be dazed for days when we finish with him,” Stiles commented and Peter gave a sharp laugh.

“As he should be,” Peter snapped his hips forward harshly, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room louder than it was before. 

“Fuck!” Stiles tossed his head back and groaned as he blew his load over his husband’s face, even coating Derek’s tongue with his seed. 

“That’s a good look for you nephew,” Peter grunted as he took in the sight of his nephew’s face drenched in white. 

Peter gritted his teeth together as he fucked harder into his nephew before he stilled once he was balls deep inside of Derek once more. Derek whined and his limbs shook as Peter groaned and emptied his balls into his nephew. 

Derek mewled and his eyes rolled up into his head again when Peter pulled out before holding his ass cheeks apart again with his thumbs hooking into Derek’s soft, wide-open rim. 

Stiles quickly shuffled over to get Derek’s ass into shot and moaned at the sight of Derek’s hole gaping and filled with his Uncle’s cum. 

“Now that is a damn good sight,” Peter whistled as Derek’s hole fluttered uselessly and a gush of cum was pushed out of Derek’s ass and stained his skin as it dropped onto the bed below. 

“Nice job Uncle Peter,” Stiles joked and Peter rolled his eyes but did look proud of the mess he had made of his nephew, Stiles shut off the camera and beamed, he just knew this was going to be one of their best videos yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
